Eureka!
" | image = Eureka!.png | number = Season 1, Episode 16 | code = 116 | airdate = September 20, 2005 | snack = Graham crackers at Uniqua's house | genre = Township jive | writer = Keith Kaczorek | director = Bill Giggie Mike Shiell | music = Evan Lurie Douglas Wieselman | video = Cave Party | previous = "Surf's Up" | next = "Race Around the World" }} " " is an episode of The Backyardigans from the first season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Clementine *Flapasaurus "Uniqua and Tasha are brilliant dinosaur scientists, and Pablo and Tyrone are crusty, dusty prospectors. Township Jive music twangs and confusion reigns as they all scour the South Dakota hills in search of their different kinds of treasure. Is there gold in them thar hills? Or dinosaur bones? Or just a mixed-up misunderstanding?" ﻿Pablo is in the backyard, playing in the sandbox while wearing an old dusty hat. He introduces himself to the viewer as Crusty Ol' Pablo, a prospector who is searching for gold. Tyrone walks over and introduces himself to the viewer as Dusty Ol' Tyrone, a prospector as well. The boys sing "Diggin' for Gold". They walk off. Uniqua and Tasha come on screen. Uniqua is holding a metal detector (which she calls "the Laser X-Ray Bone Finder") and walks around the backyard looking for dinosaur bones. For a moment, Uniqua hears the sound of the metal detector speed up and she gets excited, thinking she's found something. Uniqua and Tasha both look at the display sreen, but nothing is shown. They both introduce themselves to the viewer as Scientist Uniqua and Scientist Tasha, who are searching for a dinosaur fossil from the fantasy creature called the Flapasaurus. They both speculate that the Flapasaurus is a creature with either "wings on its toes and flaps on its nose", or "wings on its nose and flaps on its toes". The backyard transforms into the sandy landscape of South Dakota. The girls look for fossils but don't have any luck. They sing Those Bones as they search. Meanwhile, the prospectors and their pack mule Clementine have not found any gold. The boys search hard, but they don't have any luck. Pablo pulls shovels from Clementine's pack and start digging. The girls search around and their metal detector starts whistle, they think that they find the dinossaur bones and yell "Eureka". The boys hear Uniqua and Tasha yelling, so they think that they are after gold too. The boys and girls start singing "Eureka!" While singing, the boys yell "Eureka". Uniqua and Tasha hear Tyrone and Pablo yelling, so they try to find them because they think that they are after the Flapasaurus fossil too. Pablo and Tyrone decide to try to find the girls so they can stop them from finding the gold. The two teams come to a bridge. Uniqua and Tasha cross the bridge to the other side of the gulch to continue their search. The teams are now on opposite sides of the gulch. Meanwhile, Crusty Ol' Pablo and Dusty Ol' Tyrone have pulled out hammers from Clementine's pack to cut off the other side of the bridge. With their backs turned to the edge, Scientist Tasha asks Scientist Uniqua about a noise behind them. As the bridge disconnects and falls behind them, Uniqua and Tasha turn to see the prospectors shouting and dancing from across the gultch. The scientists believe that since they cut off the bridge, the Flapasaurus skeleton must be on the other side of the gultch. Without any hesitation, the scientists decide to climb down the bridge and get to the top on the other side. Crusty Ol' Pablo and Dusty Ol' Tyrone notice the scientists climbing down the bridge and think that the gold must be at the bottom of the gultch, so they climb down too. The two teams meet face to face at the center below and each side declares their find as their own, but as the words 'gold' and 'dinossaur bones' are spoken, both teams suddenly realize that there has been a misunderstanding. The four children decide that since each team can't find what they are looking for, they should help each other. They sing "One Good Turn Deserves Another" as they dig. While digging, Uniqua and Tasha hit an underground spring. He causes water to rise. The scientists and prospectors get into a raft that Pablo took out of Clementine's pack. But Clementine is going to drown since they didn't pick her up into the raft! The scientists and prospectors grabs each of the oars. They try to paddle, but it isn't working. Scientist Uniqua suddenly points out that they aren't paddling together. Taking her advice they paddle to Clementine and rescue her. Then they safely return to the sandier part of South Dakota. As the kids help each other dig and using the metal detector, they all sing a reprise of "Eureka!" They uncover a full Flapasaurus skeleton and a large heap of gold. To Uniqua and Tasha's surprise, they discover that the Flapasaurus actually has "toes on its nose and flaps on its wings". They thank each other for helping them. Tyrone's stomach growls so Uniqua invites everyone over to her house for graham crackers as South Dakota transforms back into the backyard. The children sing the end song and enter Uniqua's house. They all open the previously closed door and shout "Eureka!" *Uniqua: Scientist Uniqua *Pablo: Crusty Ol' Pablo *Tyrone: Dusty Ol' Tyrone *Tasha: Scientist Tasha *"Diggin' for Gold" *"Those Bones" *"Eureka!" *"One Good Turn Deserves Another" pt-br:Eureca! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1